Queen Bee, just Queen for you
by marykayle
Summary: There must have been reasons why wise 186-year old Master Fu decided that a spoiled self-centered bitch like Chloé would make a good superhero! Right? Series about why exactly those three people got bee, fox and peacock Miraculous and how the relationship between all the heroes escalated from that.


Chloé was a bitch. It was such a common knowledge that no one ever doubted that. The mayor's daughter caused way too many akumas, insulted people out of nowhere and used all possible (mostly dirty and unfair) methods to reach her aim.

That's why she was so not cut out to be a superhero.

Yet she was.

-page break_

Hawkmoth recently got a companion. Sidekick. Whatever. Ladybug and Chat Noir urgently needed another superhero to help them. Maybe two. Three would be ideal.

Master Fu decided to activate all the left miraculous. First he came up with quite a creative solution. Instead of putting all the powers into attack, why not to lessen the number of akumas? Poor children couldn't fight them everyday. But how does one do that, Master Fu mused. He tapped his chin, deep in his thoughts. And that's when Chloé came to old man's mind.

It was well known that Chloé caused nearly half of them. If Master Fu wanted more peace in this world, all he needed was to change her attitude to the complete opposite. How? The answer turned out to be pretty simple.

Just make her face the consequences in full force.

If Chloé became a superheroine, she had no other choice than to fight those akuma victims that fell under Hawkmoth's influence due to her behavior. That was certainly a way, correcting her own mistakes. Maybe fighting evil would stop her from causing that same evil on a daily basis.

It was settled then. Master Fu looked at the miraculous. A fox, a bee and a peacock. The old man smirked to himself. Chloé was too straight forward to be someone as sly as a fox, and too bitchy to take the peacock miraculous.

Bee miraculous, on the other hand, suited her perfectly. Not only it fitted Chloé's character almost hundred percent, but with girl's immense love for yellow color, being always in style and being treated like a royalty becoming Queen Bee seemed ideal for her (though the latest were just a nice bonus of swaying in her heroine's mode).

But those were not the only reasons.

Because you can't just make a person become a superhero if he or she doesn't have the required qualities.

Chloé did.

The girl was brave. One could argue that, claiming that she always called her daddy or Ladybug for help. She was not afraid of being near the akumas, on the contrary, that girl could easily hold 'I don't care, I'm your problem now' type of conversation with villains. One could call it selfless, others who knew claimed her bravery was just too much self-centered.

Chloé loved superheroes, Ladybug especially. She liked to act like her if presented the opportunity, even tried to help, but most times it was just a disaster.

The only thing she lacked was the desire to help others. But maybe it would come with being one of the city protectors.

When Chloé got her miraculous, she tried to hide her disbelief and fear behind usual confident and mean facade. (Not) Surprisingly, she got along with Ladybug and not so well with Chat.

"And who are you supposed to bee?" asked Chat with some skepticism in his voice as transformed Chloé first met the lucky duo.

"I'm Queen Bee. Just Queen for you." The new superheroine flipped her hair like she usually did in civilian life. "I'm supposed to help you fight this new and scary villain, whoever. Hey, Ladybug, I really look forward to working with you! I'm your biggest fan!" (Chat Noir so did not like her last claim.)

As the time flew by, people around started to notice that Chloé wasn't causing tons of akumas anymore (though sometimes she was the reason of the toughest ones). Her attitude all in all was slowly becoming better and better.

They all simply assumed that the girl finally fell in love (whom with? they wondered), and was changing to be a better person for that reason. Surprisingly, the rumors were not that far from the truth.


End file.
